


Research of a Personal Nature

by Cynkomet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, draco is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynkomet/pseuds/Cynkomet
Summary: The final year of Hogwarts has ended, but you get some research done in the library anyway. Some very personal research with one Draco Malfoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta, and I haven't really edited this. This is also my first time writing in second person, so if there is something that doesn't flow right let me know. I am also a bit of a comma whore. Again, let me know if you feel something could be fixed.
> 
> Draco Malfoy and Hogwarts belong to J.K. Rowling

It was the end of your final year at Hogwarts, and you were in the library. All you wanted to do was get away from the noisy crowd of seventh years in the dormitories, celebrating the fact that they no longer need to study any more, but you had always liked studying and wanted to take advantage of the quite library to do some research on magical creatures. It was the field of study you wanted to go into, but you weren’t sure just where or what creature you wanted to study just yet. In the extreme quite of the library, the sound of footsteps walking toward you was clear as the blue sky out side. You don't look to see who it is, as it was most likely Madam Pomfrey.

“What are you still doing in the library?” a voice asked. It was a voice you knew very well and it didn't belong to Madam Pomfrey. You had clung to every syllable that dripped from those pink lips since you first discovered your little *cough* huge *cough* crush on him in fifth year. The cold insolence in his voice always made you shiver and recently, the flirty and teasing undertones he directed at you made you burn with want. 

“Research,” you replied not looking up from your book.

“N.E.W.Ts are done,” he stated. “What do you need to research?”

“Its personal,” you said still not looking up. You heard him pull the chair out next to you and sit down.

“I’ve got something personal for you,” he whispered in your ear. Taking your hand, he put it in is lap. Through the fabric of his trousers you could felt the heat and size of his hard cock. You felt a thrill of pleasure shoot through you, but other than a self-satisfied smirk, you didn’t acknowledge him with anything other than a “Umm.”

“Something personal you can research thoroughly,” he tried again.

“I already have something to research,” you said, but this time you looked at him. That platinum blond hair always seemed to taunt you, begging for your fingers to brush the silky strains away from his silver eyes so that you could see them better. Today was no different as Draco Malfoy smirked at you.

“I am sure that my research would be far more interesting than yours,” Draco replied.

“I am not sure that it would be,” you sighed, but you started to stroke his length through his pants. His breath hitched.

“You’re sure?” he asked, his voice breathy.

“Well… maybe I need to see what it is I am researching,” you purred and started to undo his belt with one hand. You noticed him look wildly around, looking to see if there was anyone that was watching. There wasn't anyone in the library at all, since they were the only two people in the whole school who decided to spend their remaining free time at the school in the musty old library and not running around having fun with their friends.

“I think we need to find some where to research this properly,” he suggested, even though he could see that there was no one there.

“Malfoy, there is no better place to do research than the library,” you laughed, unzipping his pants. He looked at you and saw that you were serious. You watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed in nervousness. Hand in his pants, you paused and waited for him to give the ok. Then he nodded, and you smiled at him. Moving your other hand, you knocked a sheet of parchment and a quill onto the floor.

“Oops,” you exclaimed. He groaned when you took your hand out of his pants, but you ignored him as you climbed out of your seat and knelt on the floor. You hand him the parchment, and he took it with a look on his face that said “Really?” Smirking, you crawled under the table, to get the quill. Again, you hand it to him but this time from between his legs. He took the quill from you and immediately gasped as you pulled his cock out of his pants.

“Merlin,” he groaned, as you licked him from base to tip. You chuckled.

“Shh, you’re in a library,” you teased, before sucking on the head of his penis. He let out a muffled protest, that became a gasp once more as you took more of him into your mouth. You felt bold making him come unhinged with each pass of your mouth and tongue. For several minutes, you take the time to really taste him. The smooth skin under your tongue was salty and his seed was a slight bitter, but you didn't care. The sounds he was making as you pumped him with your mouth and hand, was shooting heat through you. Part of you wanted to stop, wanted him to take you and become one with him, but this was to good to pass up. One of his hands suddenly tangled itself in your hair, pulling it in an attempt to try and make you go faster. You didn’t go faster, however. Slowly pulled your lips back to the very tip before taking all of him into your mouth and swallowing around him.

“Fuck,” he bit out. His grip in your hair tightened, and his hips bucked up as you swallowed down his seed. His cock dropped limply from your mouth as you released him. You watch him from your position under the table for a second. His eyes were closed and he was panting heavily. Gently, you squeezed his thighs, and he opened his eyes to look at you. His eyes were slightly glazed over with sated pleasure, but they locked on your tongue as you lick a bit of his cum that had dribbled over your lip. 

“You were right,” you said. “That was more entertaining than my research.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended this to only have one chapter, so you can thank Ashley_Winchester_77 for this bit of smut. Again no beta, so if something is off grammatically or spelling wise I would appreciate it you would inform me.

“You were right,” you said. “That was more entertaining than my research.”

Draco’s gaze on you gets becomes heated once more as a smirk graces his gorgeous face. A sinuous chuckle has you clenching your thighs together to stop the building of unsated pleasure at the sound. When you had him at the mercy of your mouth, you hadn’t really cared about you own pleasure. In fact, watching him reach his peak had almost been enough to bring you to yours. Now, with him looking at you with those heavy-lidded eyes basically promising you bliss, you are glad you focused on him instead of yourself.

“Entertaining is not the word I would have used,” his normally smooth voice was rough from holding back his cries. You arch an eyebrow at him.

“No?” 

Suddenly, Draco pushes his chair back, pulling you out from under the desk. You gasp as your back hits the top of the desk, and Draco leans over you with one leg settled between yours.

“It was fantastic,” he whispers, then bits your ear. He chuckles at your cry of pleasure. “Shh, you’re in a library.”

“Draco,” you moan.

“Are you wet for me?” he asks, and moves the thigh in-between your legs, rubbing at your dripping core. Your hips buck up off the desk, grinding against him for more friction. His legs clasp together, effectively locking your left leg in place so you can no longer move against him.

“Tsk, tsk, someone is not behaving herself,” Draco mocks. At this moment, you are panting heavily. You had no idea he would be like this, and you find that you like it.

“Will you behave?” Draco asks, as he slid a hand up her shirt. You whimper and close your eyes at the feel of his hands on your skin. His fingers feel so hot, igniting heat and pleasure in your blood, and you worry that these simply touches will bring you to climax. You bite your lip, hoping that the small amount of pain will keep you from embarrassing yourself, and showing Draco how much his touch is effecting you. So consumed by the sensations of his hands on you, you only realize that he has your shirt pulled up when he moves his body off you and you feel the cool air of the library hit your skin. Opening your eyes, you see Draco staring hungrily at your breasts.

“Green,” Draco murmurs, running a finger over the skin just above your bra. The bra was simple in design, but his gaze made you feel like you were wear the most revealing lingerie.

“I love green,” you explain. His eyes connect with yours, the heat in them making you shiver.

“That’s good to know,” Draco says. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

You look at him, confused. He takes both of your hands and pin them above your head so he is once again leaning over you.

“Are you going to behave?” he asks. You lick your lips, then smile as you see that his watch the movement only to have that smile disappear as his eyes narrow and leans down to catch your bottom lip between his teeth. You gasp, but he soothes you hurt with his tongue, before pushing into your mouth. Greedily you lap at it with yours, and a small part of your mind wonders if he can taste himself on your tongue. He groans, before removing his mouth from yours.

“You little minx,” he pants. You chuckle at his words.

“Did you just figure that out?” you ask. He huffs at your question, and you see him roll his eyes. He releases your hands to cup your face with one hand and propping himself up with the other.

“Why do you think we are conducting this research?” he asks, before gliding his hand down her throat over the crumped fabric of her shirt and pulling down one of the cups of her bra, causing her breast to spill out. He keeps his eyes on your face as he lazily circles your peak with one of his finger. You clutch his shoulders and squirm under his touch, hoping that will induce him to actually touch your nipple, but he just smirks down at you, and continued to lazily circle. Having enough of his teasing, you pull the other cup down and start pinching and tweaking your other nipple. You hear him sigh.

“You just won’t behave, will you?” he asks, taking his hand off your breast.

“Maybe if you would actually touch me,” you snap at him, only to watch his smirk become more pronounced.

“Like this?” he asks, before dipping his head and taking the nipple he had been teasing into his mouth. You cry out and arch your back at the sudden attack of pleasure. Without you noticing, Draco casted a mufflio and a see-me-not spell around the pair of you. He did not want to be interrupted.

“Draco,” you moan, as he sucks and nips at your swollen buds. Once again, you are so distracted that you don’t notice that he has slipped your skirt and panties down your thighs. He sits up and backs away from you to finish pulling them all the way off. You go up on your elbows as he goes down on his knees. His hands skim up and down your thighs, before pulling both your legs over his shoulders. Kisses go down on side of your legs, and you whimper as his lips pass over your clit to start kissing his way up the other leg.

“Draco please,” you moan. He merely glances at you, before kissing his way back down again. As he gets closer to your clit again you tangle one of your hands into his hair and clench your legs around his ears. He chuckles, sending hot puffs of breath over your clit. Your body is shaking with want, he has to feel it, but he simply parts your legs a little so he can move his head and places gentle kisses around your swollen bud. You growl, you actually growl at him.

“Stop being such a fucking tease,” you snap and watch as the most devilish smirk you have ever seen spreads across his face. He lowers his lips to your center once more, and your body tenses as he hesitates, simply breathing against your clit. Then, he takes it into his mouth and sucks. Hard. You scream, back arching violently, and you clench your legs against his head in a death grip, but he doesn’t stop. He not only continues to suck at your clit, but pushes a finger between your folds, bending it so that it hits that other spot inside you. You never thought it could happen, but another, stronger climax takes you.

When you come down from your high, Draco is leaning above you, gently stroking your hair.

“Have you had enough research?” Draco asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, have you? Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how I feel about this chapter. It just didn't flow like the others, but it is finished (even if it is more fluffy than smutty then I intended). Let me know what you think.

“Have you had enough research?” Draco asked, gently stroking your hair. You look at him, and his gray eyes are nearly black with lust, but there is a tender expression on his face. He wants this to continue, you suddenly realize. Not just finishing the deed, but later, after, when the passions isn’t fresh and the real world falls back into place. You are not sure if he wants more than sex from you, but the expression on his face hints that might be the case.

“And if we continued, just what would we research?” you ask, wanting to be sure that your guess is correct. Though you have to blink in shock at just how seductive, but rough, your voice is. He laughs a little at the look on your face.

“Well, there is so much research we could do,” he answers. “And I think we should dip our toes into just about all of it.”

“That might take a while,” you chuckle, both pleased and disappointed at his answer.

“Y/N this can last as long as you want it to,” Draco said. “I have no plans to leave this here.”

And there was the answer you were looking for.

“Oh, you are going to regret saying that,” you purr at him. “Because I don’t plan on ever letting you go.”

Draco’s smirk was so full of cockiness as he looked down at you… and speaking of cocks, Draco rolls his hips up so that the head of his cock parts your folds and rubs your still sensitive clit. You hear him laugh as your head smacks against the table beneath you.

“As much as I love this touching moment,” Draco drawled. “There is some research that we should finish.”

Not really trusting your voice, you nod and Draco covers your mouth with his. He kisses you for a moment, before standing up straight. You watch as he takes his cock in hand and lines up with your entrance. Arm braced on the table, he looks up and meets your eyes, before slamming home. Your back arches, breaking off eye contact.

“Oh Merlin,” You cry.

“The name,” he pants, drawing slowly out. “Is Draco.” He slams back in.

You back arches again, but your answering cry of “Draco” was far louder than it was of that other guy’s name. Wait what was his name ag…? Draco slams back in cutting off the thought.

“That’s it,” Draco groans. “I want to hear how much you love me inside you.”

At the moment though you can’t form words, and the noise that comes out of you is more of a whine than anything else as he slowly pulls out of you again. You pant, waiting for him to slam back in, but he doesn’t. The whine that escapes your mouth this time is far higher in note.

“Tell me,” Draco growled out.

“Draco,” you moan, bucking your hips and bring a little bit of his dick deeper inside you, but not nearly enough.

“Tell me,” He growled again, but you have no idea what he is asking you to tell him, his earlier order having been burnt out of your mind under the pleasure.

“Fuck me with your cock,” you whine. You hear him huff above you.

“We have to work on you taking orders, don’t we?” he sighed.

“As long as you fuck me, I will do want ever you want,” you plead.

“I will hold you to that,” Draco whispered, and then slammed back in. This time however, he didn’t slowly pull out. Instead, he set a demanding pace that you weren’t sure that you could keep up with.

“Yes,” you scream. “Draco.”

“Y/N,” Draco moaned in your ear, as your nails scour his back. It only takes a few seconds of his brutal pace before you both shout out in completion. Draco gently kisses your jaw and neck, almost lovingly. When you finally get your breath back you say something that you have wanted to say to him for the last year.

“I love you.”

Immediately you are horrified. How could you say something so huge after you just had sex with him? Sure, that might happen if people had been together for a while, but this was the first time they had ever been together as a couple in any sense of the word. Hell, as far as you knew this was the first time he had ever looked at as more than a fellow student. You brace yourself for him to laugh at your stupidity.

“Oh Y/N,” Draco said. “I might not be in LOVE with you yet, but I think I could get there.”

You look at him in shock. He was looking down at you with a very smug expression on his face.

“What?” Draco asked. “Did you think that I would just randomly come upon you and ask for sex?”

“But you…” You start, but you don’t finish.

“Alright yes, I have slept around a bit,” Draco said. “But I don’t just randomly choose who I sleep with, and you I have had my eye on for some time.”

Draco leaned down so that their noses were touching and all you could see were his sliver eyes.

“I want more with you Y/N,” Draco said. “I want to see where this leads.”

You smile up at him.

“Then I suggest we get dressed, and start learning from our research here,” you reply.

“Oh, we will have more research. Trust me,” he said with a wink, but he got up, and with a few quick spells both of you were cleaned up and ready to meet the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am curious about something. Since I had only intended on posting the first chapter and now have written three, would it be better to combine all three and make into one? So you guys can have non-stopped smut? Let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little work of mine. Feel free to comment and tell me what I did good or what I did that was awful in your eyes.


End file.
